fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hanzo: The Ultimate Ninja
Hanzo: The Ultimate Ninja is an upcoming open world game, created by EXCalibur Games. The platform will be Nintendo Switch, PS4, and Xbox. Synopsis In a beautiful country of Nihon, the army of Yokai began their conquest to conquer Nihon in their own hand. Hanzo, a special ninja, was chosen by the princess to stop the Yokai as he's the Nihon's only hope. Chapters Chapter 1 - Hanzo's Training The game will starts off in Nara which is big village in Nihon. You'll play as Hanzo Mitsunari, a young boy in training to become a ninja and was living with his uncle, Genma Mitsunari, since the death of his mother. The chapter starts with Genma waking up Hanzo and order him to buy groceries to make breakfasts. After they finish their breakfast, Hanzo began his training. During the end of training, they met Kumiko Seito, the princess of Central Nihon and the daughter of the Seito family. She stated Hanzo to have a walk with her. As the two walked together around the village, they've been attacked by the Purple Bandits. So, Hanzo must stop them from raiding his hometown. In the end, he stopped the Purple Bandits and as admired by Kumiko. However, he still thinks he needs more training. Chapter 2 - The Rise of the Yokai Army Hanzo heads to the school of ninjas, Honda Ninjutsu Academy, where he met up with his two best friends, Genzo and Hana. However, they encountered the famous ninja or the famous jerk in the academy, Jotaro Konda. After school, Hanzo and his friends were ambushed by Jotaro and his admirers as Hanzo has to deal with them. In the end, Hanzo got himself in trouble and receive a 3-day detention. In the nighttime, Hanzo was sleeping until Genma rushed in and wake him up. The uncle told him to get his weapon and meet him outside. Once they were outside, they see yokais invading and destroying the village. So, Hanzo has to stop these monsters and save his village. When he finished dealing with the yokais, he was worried about Genma and search to find him until he went to the temple and saw Genma fighting against the dragon yokai, Ryu. Hanzo was angered when seeing Ryu as he was the one who killed his mother. So, he clashed to Ryu and began to fight. Unfortunately, Ryu was strong as Hanzo kneeled down in exhaustion. Ryu was about to strike the young ninja down when Genma pushed him to save to save but in exchange, his right arm was cut off. On the next day, Hanzo was in the hospital watching over Genma with his missing right arm bandaged up. As soon he's about to leave, he encountered Kumiko and her older brother, Tenshi. They give their regards to Genma and told Hanzo that there will be a tournament very soon. Chapter 3 - The Tournament of The Chosen One 2 months after the Yokai attack, the Seito family announce the tournament to seek who will become the next chosen one to save Nihon. About 100 men participate the event as one of them is Hanzo. Before the tournament starts, the tournament starts off with the rules: *The Tournament will take 4 days. *Day 1 will be the 100 Men Elimination. Each 25 participants will be separate into 4 sections; A, B, C, and D. The participants must throw other participants out of the arena. The first ten standing wins. *Day 2 will be a Scavenger Hunt. 40 participants must find and capture a golden dragon charm. The first 12 finds them first wins. *Day 3 will be a 6-Way Battle. 6 men each will be randomly select and must battle each other to see who's victorious. The last man standing wins. *Day 4 will be the final match. The last two participants must faced each other in a battle. However, there is a twist. The battle will only take 10 minutes. After 10 minutes, the winner will be decided by the spectator and judge, Kumiko Seito. She will judge each participants based on their skills and personality. After viewing the rules, the tournament has now begins. For the past 4 days, Hanzo is been winning each matches as he reach to the final match and began to face Jotaro. During the match, Hanzo was weakened and Jotaro used his taunts at him about that he's not worthy to be the chosen one and his mother's death was his fault. That angered Hanzo as he pulled out Ryujiken, a special weapon that Genma gave him as a good luck charm, and began full berserk to Jotaro. Unfortunately in the end, Hanzo lost control and became complete frozen while Jotaro got a chance to strike back until the time limit has stopped. For results, people think Jotaro won the match however Kumiko declared Hanzo as the winner which results Jotaro being kicked out due to him almost punching her. Chapter 4 - The Battle of The East Central Region Now that Hanzo is now the new chosen, he receive his first mission by the King Naoki and Queen Izumi to head to the border line near Tochigi and Ibaraka where he must aid the soldiers for protecting the border from the Northern Region. At night time, Hanzo met Tenshi from a letter in a temple as Tenshi comforted the chosen one to face him because he thinks he's not powerful to take the position due to the incident back at the tournament. In the end of the battle, Hanzo won the battle and Tenshi earn his respect to the young ninja. On the next 3 days; Hanzo, Genma, Kumiko, and Tenshi were all heading the borderline between Fukushima and Tochigi-Ibaraka. The group decided to separate into groups of two as Genma and Tenshi went towards the Tochigi area while Hanzo and Kumiko will be heading towards the Ibaraka area. In the end, the Seito army declared victorious as they successfully defended their home state. Chapter 5 - The Ten Sacred Beasts After the battle in Tochigi-Ibaraki, Hanzo and Kumiko were hanging out in the military camp on Chiba. Then, Hanzo met seven of Kumiko's restrainers; Mikuru, Chiyo, Hana, Shiori, Chieko, Hisae, and Sakura. One of her restrainers, Sakura, told Hanzo that she made her research about his weapon, Ryujiken, and stated that it was one of the Ten Sacred Beasts weapons. Sakura then give a device to Hanzo which she created to search out any of the Ten Sacred Beasts weapons. However, Kumiko got an idea that she stated to search for these weapons by starting tomorrow. On the next day; Hanzo, Kumiko, and her restrainers began search for the weapons. On this chapter, you'll be finding two weapons around the Central Nihon and each missions starts depending on where you go. If you take the north, you'll be taking the mountain side of Niigata and find the two-fanged claws, Takayasu, on the top of the mountain. If you take the south, you'll go to the town of Shizoku while dealing with The Purple Bandits who are raiding the town and in the end, a historian gives you a gift of thanks; a spear, Torayari. Chapter 6: Battle of Fukushima The meeting was held in Chiba as Hanzo and Kumiko listens to strategist and generals to talk about their next plan. After hours and hours of debates, they decided to advance to Fukushima. On the next 2 days of preparation, each group are heading out to Fukushima from different directions. First group takes the west, second group takes the center, and the third group takes the east. Hanzo is put into the second group as their task is to take out the patrol camp. In the end, they claim victory as they took back Fukushima. Once they take care of the survivors in the Northern Nihon, one of the survivors said that the princess of the Kagasaki Family was captured and held hostage in Aomori. They beg that Hanzo will save her in the sake of the Northern region. Chapter 7: Taming The Wild Beasts A week after the victory in Fukushima, Tenshi then give a mission to Hanzo to wipe out the yokai's supply bases in Yamagata. Before he started his mission, Sakura appear and gave the device just in case if he finds any Sacred Beast weapons. While heading to the supply bases, the device was reacting as he went to the forest where the device reacting very stronger. He found an axe, Kuma-Ono, while battling out tanukis. Hanzo then reached out to the supply bases and began destroying them. Once he headed to the Main Supply HQ, he encountered Gyuki; 5th Commander of the Yokai Army and leader of the supply team. In the end, he defeated Gyuki and clear out the final supply base. After Hanzo left the Main Supply HQ, he was walking on the forest to back to Tenshi until he was encounter by Ryu. Angered by him, Hanzo and Ryu began clashing each other. In the end, Hanzo was defeated again and wasting no Ryu was about to leave. But, Hanzo stopped him by asking why he killed his mother. And Ryu's response was showing a necklace that Hanzo's mother is wearing and also stated that he knows that Hanzo was hunting the 10 Sacred Beast and the necklace he's holding relates to the Golden Dragon. Before Hanzo says something, Ryu then disappeared and the ninja was now in thought about the Golden Dragon. Chapter 8: Fight in the Seas Few days after Hanzo's mission on taking out the supply bases in Fukushima, there was a report that sea yokais are surrounding Nihon on the ocean sea. The food and weapon shipments are destroy as it will give a disadvantage to the Nihon Army. Because of that issue, the Seito family announce their statement to handle these sea yokais. After 3 days of preparing the ships, Hanzo and Tenshi will participate this battle as they went sail to wipe out the sea yokais. Until nighttime, the ships encountered black storms as well the sea yokais. After about half an hour of battling off the sea yokais, they were ambushed by Umibozu, the 3rd Commander of the Yokai Army. Long minutes later, Umibozu created a huge wave pushing out one ship where Hanzo is standing and knock him down to the sea. In the deep sea, Hanzo was drowning. Until, one weapon save him by holding on to his hand. A naginata, Samenata. While holding on the weapon, Hanzo can now breathe underwater and began swimming upwards very fast. After that, he landed on one of the ships and began using the weapon to fight against Umibozu. In the end, Hanzo defeated Umibozu. That scared the sea yokais as they swim away in fear and the black storm faded away. When the ships come back to the shipyard, the troops began celebrate Hanzo for defeating the 3rd Commander. In the end of this chapter, you are now allowed to go on seas around Nihon in the next chapter. Chapter 9: Hidden Trial After few weeks of battling the sea yokais, Hanzo began taking break from the missions. When he was about to walk back to the base, some townspeople were running away as he heard them saying about a storm coming up between Niigata and Gunma. Hanzo began to check it out until he saw a huge tornado coming through and was followed by the aerial yokais. The device reacted very strongly as it seems a Sacred Beast weapon was inside the tornado. So, he went towards the tornado and deals with the yokais. Once he's done dealing with them, he then jumped into the tornado to catch the weapon and that weapon is Washisen, a metal fan. Unfortunately once he obtained it, he was blown away to a very far place. Few minutes later, he was landed in the swamp of Kanagawa. Right now, he's to find the way to go back to the main camp. Meanwhile, the device reacted again as he head north where he found a temple. However, he met a tribal mage as the mage told Hanzo that there was a puzzle inside the temple. So, he decided to go in and start the trial. Once he completed the trial, he then obtained another weapon of the 10 Sacred Beasts, Hebisaya. After that, he leaves the swamp and went back to main camp. Chapter 10: Entering the Southern Territory Few days after the tornado incident, there were news from Sakura that the one of the Sacred Beast weapon was at the Southern territory. But, the biggest problem is that the Southern territory was in control of the Kogawa Clan, the hatred rivals of the Seito Clan. So gaining permission from the royal family, Hanzo began heading to the Southern territory along with Kumiko and her retainers. For days of searching from each town, they finally found the weapon in Yamaguchi. A large metal hammer, Goroban, was stuck on a stone slab and was possible to pick it up. According to Sakura's research, you need a glove known as the Tokoro Glove in order to obtain the hammer. While wandering around the southern border, they found the glove in the temple. Unfortunately, they were attacked by the soldiers of Kogawa Clan to prevent them from getting the glove. Once the team are done with the soldiers, Hanzo finally obtain the glove. Later on, they went back to Yamagata as Hanzo equipped the gloves and finally obtain the hammer. Unfortunately when they're trying to leave, they were stopped by the Purple Bandits. After dealing with the Purple Bandits, they finally escaped out of the Southern Nihon. On the next scene in the temple of Hiroshima, a prince of the Kogawa Clan was angered to hear the royal members of the Seito Clan escape. He then angrily whispered, "You'll regret for stepping foot on my land." Chapter 11: Battle In The Skies A week later, the central army are now take advantage to Yamagata. While they're preparing for the next battle, you are free to explore until you can start the battle by talking to Kumiko. When you finally talked to Kumiko, you'll start the battle by heading to the southern district of Yamagata along with the army. Once you get there, you'll be encountering aerial yokais who are blocking the borderline. Hanzo then attack them in order for his army to get through Yamagata. After finishing the yokais at the borderline, they now started to attack Yamagata. Once during the fight, Hanzo used the Takayasu to fly and met with Kurasu-Tengu, the 4th Commander of the Yokai Army, and he was holding one of the 10 Sacred Weapon. A spiked club, Shirai. The two now began to fight and in the end, Hanzo killed Tengu by stealing Shirai and strike him down to the ground. After that, the army claim victory. Chapter 12: Melting The Cold Heart A few months later, Hanzo was sent on a mission to infiltrate Iwata since one of the survivors in the Northern Nihon stated that Iwata is now a cold-deserted field. When Hanzo arrived in Iwata, what he saw was a land that was covered in snow and the weather is really cold that lets out a blizzard wind. This mission will be difficult to take. After hours of exploring Iwata and helping some few survivors, he went to the mountains and encountered Yuki-Onna; 6th Commander of the Yokai Army. However, he can sense her emotion is mixed with sadness and anger which explains the blizzard. Then, he saw what she's holding. One of the 10 Sacred Beast weapons, Shirokami. A dangerous katana which is hold in it's sheath. As Yuki stared at Hanzo with an anger look and began to attack Hanzo which starts the battle. In the end of the battle, Yuki was on the ground defeated yet was in tears. She told Hanzo that she was in love with Emperor Garma but he rejected her. So, she demand Hanzo to kill right in the same spot, but he didn't. He told her that he had reason to not kill her and stated that there will be someone that will love you. His words melted her cold heart as she smiled at him. As a trade of sparring her life, she gave Shirokami to Hanzo and left Iwata melting the snow when she leaves. Chapter 13: Ending The Reaper After few weeks from the victory in Iwata, the Seito army are now preparing for the next battle. In the few minutes, Tenshi and Kumiko's restrainers appeared and it seems that Tenshi was injured and hurt. Tenshi stated painfully that they were ambushed by the undead yokais and Kumiko was captured. Hanzo was shocked at his stated and decided to rescue her. However, her restrainers wanted to join in and help as well. In a few minutes, they arrived in Akita where it was under controlled by undead and ghost yokais as they search for Kumiko. While they're dealing with the yokais; Hanzo was encountered by Shinigami, the 2nd Commander of the Yokai Army, as he attacks him which starts the fight. At the end of the battle, Hanzo grabbed Shinigami and confronted him on where was Kumiko. The reaper said that Kumiko was headed to Aomori to be held as prisoners along with the princess of the Kagasaki family before Hanzo beheaded the reaper. Chapter 14: Battle of Aomori Three days later, the final battle has now started. Hanzo, Tenshi, Kumiko's restrainers, and the whole Seito army are now advancing to Aomori to end the yokai army and save the princesses. While in the battle; Hanzo, Tenshi, and the restrainers went inside the castle and encounter the queen of the yokai, Empress Kurohime, as she brought Kumiko and the princess of Kagasaki, Sayaka, who are both bind in chains. The team must defeat the empress and save the princesses. In the end, Kurohime was slained and the restrainers save the princesses. Hanzo and Tenshi head to the main throne to defeat Emperor Garma. At the main throne, the two stopped and saw Emperor Garma sitting on his thron as he seems to be pissed when hearing his wife died. Standing up brave and strong, Hanzo and Tenshi work together to end this chaos. At the end of the battle, the two heroes were exhausted as Garma used his last strength to strike them. Surprisingly, Ryu appeared behind the emperor and stab him in the back which shocked the emperor and left him dead. After that, Ryu grabbed Hanzo and took ten sacred beast weapons him. He then whispered to his ears, "Meet me in Mt. Fuji. Our last battle will be there." He later disappeared. Chapter 15: The Final Fight After a week from the victory against the Yokai Army, the central army were helping the survivors to restore the Northern Nihon including helping princess Sayaka and her family. However for Hanzo, he's facing off Ryu of his "final battle". His friends wanted to give support but, the chosen one stated that this is his fight and want to fight only. When he appeared in temple of Mt. Fuji, he saw Ryu standing in the field with the 10 Sacred Weapons on the ground and the necklace he's holding. Ending the conversation, Ryu uses the necklace as the weapons rose up and began glowing gold. After that, the weapons disappeared which summoned the Golden Dragon. As the dragon appeared, it gives the power to Ryu which made him unstoppable. Hanzo was shocked seeing this as he must stop Ryu at once. During the battle, Hanzo was in the ground almost being defeated as Ryu used the dragon's power to finish him off. Unfortunately, the golden dragon stopped the Dragon Yokai and gave the power to Hanzo. As you see that his Reijin sword turned into a magnificent sword, Ryureijin. With this new weapon, Hanzo got his last chance to end Ryu. In the end of the battle, Hanzo finally did it. He finally defeated Ryu. While Ryu was in the ground injured, he finally escaped for his life. After that, Hanzo began talking to the golden dragon by thanking him. With that, the dragon disappeared as the 10 Sacred Weapons dropped down to him. A day later; Genma, Tenshi, Genzo, Hana, Kumiko and her restrainers, Grandmaster Roshi, and the rest of the villagers are celebrating Hanzo's victory in Nara. As the party continues, Kumiko went to Hanzo and kissed him in the cheek, making him blush hardly and fainted. Kumiko giggled at that as Genma, Tenshi, her restrainers, and the rest of the villagers laugh while Roshi and Genzo cried in jealously which Hana pounded them in the head. Although, Hana felt really jealous when the princess kisses the chosen one. Gameplay This game is a simple Hack 'n' Slash game where create impressive combos and skills. You can switch weapons and cast any magic. The game has an open world element where you can explore the state of Nihon. Interact with other people to do side quests, buy items, or even train. The gameplay elements has a mixture between Devil May Cry, Onimusha, Ninja Gaiden, and The Legend of Zelda games. Controls *Left Stick - Move Character/Stealth Mode *Right Stick - Move Camera/Zoom Camera *B Button - Jump *A Button - Dodge *Y Button - Light Attack *X Button - Heavy Attack *L Button - Block *R Button - Firing Projectiles *ZL Button - Unleash Rage Mode *ZR Button - Lock-On Target *Directional Buttons - Casting Ninjutsu Spells *(-) Button - Map *(+) Button - Pause Menu When you go to the pause menu; you can switch your weapons, projectiles, and ninjutsu spells. Gauge There are three types of gauges: Health, Ninjutsu Gauge, and Soul Gauge. Health Gauge relies on your health. When it reaches to zero, it's game over. Ninjutsu Gauge relies on casting your ninjutsu spells however when you wasted your ninjutsu gauge, it won't regenerate. Soul Gauge relies on unleashing your rage mode. To activate rage mode is to equip one of the 10 Sacred Beast weapons and defeating multiple enemies. To refill your gauge is to buy potions. Green Potions are for your health, Blue Potions are for your Ninjutsu Spells, and Purple Potions are for your Soul. Relics Relics is one of the gameplay element that helps you to upgrade your gauge and buying new move sets for each of your weapons. Relics is a little hard to find as you must obtain them by completing main or side quest, solving riddles or puzzles, or even finding them in secret spots. To use the relics, you must go to a shrine to pay them. Ninjutsu Arts The main gameplay element is Ninjutsu Arts. As a ninja, you can cast many ninja magic. Whether it's brutal, protective, tricky, or even use as an escape route. In the game, they're about at least 30 ninjutsu arts. You may gain ninjutsu arts during missions, buy them on magic schools even Roshi's magic shop, or learn them from your enemies. To activate your Ninjutsu Arts, you must press any directional buttons and you can only carry up to 4 ninjutsu arts. Characters Main Seito Clan Family Kumiko's Retrainers Honda Ninjitsu Academy Generals of the Iron Blade Yokai Army Others Map The game will be set on Nihon, an far eastern country that is almost similar as the country of Japan. In Nihon, you'll explore three sections as each three sections has it's own culture. Northern Nihon The Northern Nihon is based on 2 Japanese Regions: Tohoku and Hokkaido. The Northern Nihon is overthrown by the Yokai Army. Central Nihon The Central Nihon is based on 3 Japanese Regions: Kanto, Chubu, and Kansai. Southern Nihon The Southern Nihon is based on 3 Japanese Regions: Kyushu, Chugoku, and Shikoku. The Southern Nihon is the rival of Central Nihon since, the royal family of the South dislike the Seito Clan. List of Weapons and Ninjitsu Arts Held Weapons Projectiles Ninjutsu Arts List of Ninja Moves Enemies Bosses Main Quest Side Quest World "More coming soon...." Trivia "More coming soon...." Note *I'll be upload drawings and info on some of the characters and enemies I'm going to focus on. Concept Arts Hanzo_Mitsunari_-1.jpg|Hanzo Mitsunari (Drawing) Hanzo_Mitsunari_-1.png|Hanzo Mitsunari #1 Reijin and Ryujiken.jpg|Reijin (Left) and Ryujiken (Right) Grandmaster Roshi.jpg|Grandmaster Roshi (Drawing) Takayasu.jpg|Takayasu Torayari.jpg|Torayari Kuma-Ono.jpg|Kuma-Ono Samenata.jpg|Samenata Washisen.jpg|Washisen Hebisaya.jpg|Hebisaya Goroban.jpg|Goroban Shirai.jpg|Shirai Shirokami.jpg|Shirokami Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:EX-Calibur Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games